ending the engagement
by greensnowflake
Summary: as the title says the any of the engagement, who ended it, and why


Hi this is my first fanfiction hope you likeit. Be warned while there is some mention SachikoXYumi in this this is mostly about Suguru with an unusual one-sided pairing. Please read it *gets ready to hide under a desk*

I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru stories

start

He sighed. It had taken a while, but the goal is in sight. All he had to do was hold his ground for a little longer.

"I suppose I see your point, Suguru. Very well. I have no objection to you and Sachiko dissolving your engagement as long as you both are willing to work together as business partners, and are willing to share the chairmanship"

Suguru smiled. He had worked for days, no months, to get to this point. It had taken statements from boys who knew he was gay; a suggestion that it would be worse for the family if the two were married and no heir was conceived, and proof that women could become CEOs in this day and age and that Sachiko was capable of being one of them, to make grandfather agreed to let them end the relationship.

"Thank you Grandfather" Suguru said "I am sure Sachiko will not mind."

In fact, he was positive she would not. He knew she was studying business for this reason. In fact he had spoken to her about it. Not only was she a capable leader, she was already beginning to familiarize herrself with the family businesses. And he knew she had reasons wanting to share the spotlight that was the chairmanship, especially where her personal life was concerned.

"Very well then. I will consult with Sachiko before making the agreement final, but I believe we have a working proposition."

Suguru stood, and bowed politely before excusing himself. Looking and acting like the young, smart and very up-and-coming (if it bit effeminate) businessman to be.

As he was leaving, he saw his mother and father talking to his uncle, but didn't stop to hear what they were saying. Right now he needs to be alone; to think. The best place to do that was outside. He had made it out the door quickly and chose the path with the closest route to his car. He could make it rather quickly if he-

"Suguru."

He stopped and answered politely.

"Aunt Sayako, what can I do for you?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

His aunt tilted her head slightly. To anyone who did not know her or who was simply unobservant, she would seem merely politely interested in the conversation; however both her tone and her eyes were full of questions.

"Because, Aunt, I prefer the company of men and I do not wish to marry someone I do not love."

Sayako smiled quietly "I believe the second part of that answer but not the first. The second part won't stand alone as your reason Suguru."

Suguru turned around to face his aunt and smiled. It was his usual cheery, smug, without a care in the world smile. That is, if you didn't notice slight tensing of his hands.

"And why would I lie about this? It's not a profitable endeavor to be a gay man in society, Aunt Sayako."

Sayako smiled back, she was not an outsider and she was more observant than most give her credit for. She had noticed the slight tensing of hand, the way his words were just a little too quick.

"The boys you brought in to vouch for you are amazingly good actors and you, Suguru, are an accomplished liar as well. But I know you too well. I saw you the first time you told Sachiko you were gay, and you were less practiced in untruths than you are now."

Suguru looked at her questioningly

Sayako nodded

"Follow me to the west wing upper sitting room, I will explain the rest of my theory along with my question."

The west wing sitting room was European-style with couches and windows looking out into the estate's gardens. It was a beautiful place. The atmosphere was sunny and bright, almost always cheerful, and the mood of the outside was never hidden. He loved those qualities, and he had spent hours here, just admiring the room. In fact, he might've come here to relax the tension if he had not wanted to get away from family. He wasn't as pleased as usual to be sitting here.

Suguru sat down with perfect posture, no high society gentleman should ever be caught slumping.

As always, Sayako was the perfect hostess. The tea was ready almost immediately; as he smelled it he realized it was his favorite. He took a small sip and put it down on the table.

Sayako sat down on the chair opposite him.

"As promised I will now explain why I think you said you were gay."

"You were never in love with Sachiko. I believe that is why you told her you were gay. It was the most polite and kind refusal you could think of. And it ended her hope of the marriage ever working so gave her a motivation to end the engagement. You never wanted to see this engagement completed so from your point of view that may have been a positive effect as well. However as you just pointed out telling your grandfather your father and your uncle this untruth is mostly detrimental. After doing this you can no longer date a girl, if you know interesting than this means you must date no one."

Suguru has had politely interested face durring the first part of the speech now he smiled slightly and nodded.

Sayako took a small sip from her team and continued.

"Yet there is positive affect of this announcement. Your father, my husband, and your grandfather will most likely spend the next several years carefully watching you to make sure you date no one. While they do this they will most likely pay less attention to Sachiko's romantic life." She paused for a moment "Is that you were attempting to do?"

"Aunt Sayako I-"

"Please don't lie. Even though as I mentioned you are a good liar earlier, I have been watching you since before you knew what a lie was, and I am not as unobservant as I seem"

He took another sip of his tea, as he put the cup back down on the table, it rattled slightly. He sighed. Now even he couldn't pretend his hands weren't shaking.

"I-"

He put elbows on his knees and stared at his teacup.

"Yes. Yes I was."

"It's only a temporary solution but by the time my grandfather realizes it, she and Sachiko will have had time to prove that they can be discreet. So long as they can do that your grandfather should be satisfied. It's their best chance to have a relationship."

Sayako nodded slightly, more in confirmation that revelation, nonetheless it was good to know his opinion agreed with hers.

"That brings me back to my original question. Why? If your initial lie was to make Sachiko work to break this engagement, why are you suddenly willing to risk making enemies of your parents to get this done now? You have been engaged for most of your life. But until you were a third-year in high school, you showed no interest in being the one to confront them on this. Why now?"

"I…."

"Also. Why are you doing this in a way that makes certain that you cannot have a relationship for the next few years? If you're straight, the family probably would not object to whomever. Certainly you could quietly date whoever you wanted. And yet you choose to make that option completely unavailable."

"I can't have her. If I can't have her, I don't want anyone."

Sayako jerked back slightly, she'd expected something, but she had not expected this.

"You're in love?"

Suguru was now studying the floor listlessly. His hair sagged from its original position in its professional hairstyle and was now flopping over his forehead and eyes.

"Very much so"

"Then why-"

"I want her to be happy." Suguru interrupted

Sayako was baffled, "Are you saying that she will be much happier if you cannot date her, or….."

Sayako's eyes widened "have you fallen love with Sachiko?" The disbelief was evident in her voice "because if you have your far too late."

Suguru brought his head up to look his aunt in the eyes for the first time since it started talking

"What's going to happen now that Sachiko is free from supervision?"

"I expect she will probably confess to Yumi at her first opportunity. They most likely start dating quietly." Sayako's face broke into a small smile "I am looking forward to seeing it, that is why I didn't call you on your lie. Sachiko will be happier than she has ever been; she is head over heels for her petite souer." She took chuckled slightly "to say nothing of Yumi, I can almost see her bouncing around trying to hide her happiness. She shall be very happ-"

"Precisely."

Sayako was at a loss for words "are you, seriously….."

Suguru nodded

"Well… that explains why you know she'll never love you back"

Suguru closed his eyes and pictured her bright smile. He smiled again, this time it was a soft, sad smile. "But this way, this way she will be happy. And who knows if she no longer sees me as her enemy, maybe we can be friends." His smile took on an ironic twist "there's no way I can ask for more than that."

He stood up and looked out on the gardens and his expression became soft again "And at least, no matter what I'll get to see her smile."

end

um, hi again.*Hides under desk* please don't shoot me? All joking aside I've always been convinced that this is a possible one-sided side pairing. No I don't think the feeling are returned. But I wanted to do a fan fiction about how to break up the engagement and this idea just popped into my head. Please tell me if you liked it, if you didn't like it, or if you think some things should be changed. This is my first fanfic and I would love some feedback.


End file.
